marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan (616)
Asia. Located in the Category:Pacific Ocean 616 Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Japan (616) Sea of Japan, category:China 616 China, category:North Korea 616 North Korea, category:South Korea 616 South Korea and category:Russia 616 Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and category:Taiwan 616 Taiwan in the south. The characters which make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun". Japan is an archipelago of 6,852 islands. The four largest islands are Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and Shikoku, together accounting for 97% of Japan's land area. Most of the islands are mountainous, many volcanic; for example, Japan’s highest peak, Mount Fuji, Japan (616) Mount Fuji, is a volcano. Japan has the world's tenth-largest population, with about 128 million people. The Greater category:Tokyo 616 Tokyo Area, which includes the de facto capital city of category:Tokyo 616 Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. Archaeological research indicates that people were living on the islands of Japan as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan begins with brief appearances in Chinese history texts from the first century A.D. Influence from the outside world followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Japan's history. Since adopting its constitution in 1947, Japan has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament, the Diet. A major economic power, Japan has the world's second-largest economy by nominal GDP and the third largest in purchasing power parity. It is also the world's fourth largest exporter and sixth largest importer. It is also the only Asian country in the G8 and is currently serving as a non-permanent member of the UN Security Council. Although Japan has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern and extensive military force which is employed in self-defense and peacekeeping roles. It is a developed country with very high living standards (10th highest HDI). Japan has the highest life expectancy of any country in the world (according to both the UN and WHO estimates) and the third lowest infant mortality rate. (source Wikipedia:Japan Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #035 (2010) undefined location. w:c:marvel:Taskmaster (Earth-616) Taskmaster and w:c:marvel:Frank Schlichting (Earth-616) Constricor are doing business with yakuzas.w:c:marvel:Comics:Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 35 Marvel Database:Comics:Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 35 Daredevil Daredevil #500 (2009) The Mountains. Izo leaves the w:c:marvel:The Hand (Earth-616) Hand.w:c:marvel:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 500 Marvel Database:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 500 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Daredevil #505 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Matt and w:c:marvel:Angela del Toro (Earth-616) Angela meets the 4 others Daimyo. Later, somewhere beneath the castle, the Daimyo plans their scheme. Maneki Neko Casino. w:c:marvel:Bakuto (The Hand) (Earth-616) Bakuto enjoys himself. Jigoku-Chu Castle Great Hall. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil has dinner with the Daimyo. Poisoned, w:c:marvel:Bakuto (The Hand) (Earth-616) Bakuto is taken to his quarters. When w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil visits him, he takes him for a demon. Ninjas arrive to kill them.w:c:marvel:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 505 Marvel Database:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 505 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" } Daredevil #506 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. w:c:marvel:Bakuto (The Hand) (Earth-616) Bakuto and w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil take care of the ninjas. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil talks with w:c:marvel:Angela del Toro (Earth-616) Angela about the fight. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" - } Jigoku-Chu Castle Great Hall. At dinner, w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil talks about the unity of the w:c:marvel:The Hand (Earth-616) Hand but w:c:marvel:Bakuto (The Hand) (Earth-616) Bakuto doesn't trust him. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" } Jigoku-Chu Castle. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil dreams of w:c:marvel:Elektra Natchios (Earth-616) Elektra. In the meantime, the daimo meet and are joined by w:c:marvel:Angela del Toro (Earth-616) Angela.w:c:marvel:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 506 Marvel Database:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 506 Daredevil #507 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil fights a group of ninjas while the daimo and w:c:marvel:Angela del Toro (Earth-616) Angela keep track of his progress. w:c:marvel:Angela del Toro (Earth-616) Angela is sent to kill w:c:marvel:Bakuto (The Hand) (Earth-616) Bakuto. The daimo say he committed suicide. w:c:marvel:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil decides it's time to go home.w:c:marvel:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 507 Marvel Database:Comics:Daredevil Vol 1 507 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" - } Daredevil #509 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. Daredevil #512 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. Dark Reign Dark Reign: Zodiac #01 (2009) Zodiac sends his team recover Red Ronin. Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #081 (2010) Daken tells a story of when he killed an old lady. Dark Wolverine #088 (2010) Doomwar Doomwar #04 (2010) Narayama Hit-Monkey Hit-Monkey #01 (2010) Hit-Monkey #02 (2010) Hit-Monkey #03 (2010) Marvel Boy: The Uranian Marvel Boy: The Uranian #03 (2010) New Avengers New Avengers: Finale #01 (2010) Punisher Punisher #014 (2010) Psylocke Psylocke #01 (2010) Psylocke #02 (2010) Psylocke #03 (2010) Psylocke #04 (2010) Shadowland Shadowland #01 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. Shadowland: Ghost Rider #01 (2010) Jigoku-Chu Castle. Wolverine Wolverine #052 (2007) Wolverine Origins Wolverine Origins #43 (2010) Silver Samurai teaches Logan how to handle a sword.w:c:marvel:Comics:Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 43 Marvel Database:Comics:Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 43http://www.comicvine.com/wolverine-origins-seven-the-hard-way-part-3/37-189511/ border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Wolverine Origins #046 (2010) Wolverine Origins #048 (2010) Wolverine: Weapon X Wolverine: Weapon X #010 (2010) w:c:marvel:James Howlett (Earth-616) Wolverine brings Melita at w:c:marvel:Mariko Yashida (Earth-616) Mariko's memorial.w:c:marvel:Comics:Wolverine: Weapon X Vol 1 10 Marvel Database:Comics:Wolverine: Weapon X Vol 1 10 }} Category:Japan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05